tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Liana
Princess Liana is a water elemental fairy and one of the founding members of The Gems. Personality Liana is the 'smart' one of the group. She always explains a situation with something logic and wise, especially and group plans. She also sometimes makes plans which doesn't work, which she thinks would actually work. She sometimes take a look on Emerald who always likes to play around during missions. Her and Emerald love going shopping together and have the same interest: fashion. Though Liana rarely goes shopping, she stated and once went shopping with Emerald in the webisodes. Magical Abilities Liana is a water-elemental fairy, so all her powers are water based. Even though her Basic outfit has digital wings, she once stated the wings can turn into water, and this was proved in the second season. Like Daphne, Liana does not like to thrown offensive attacks and rather get the others to help. Liana can create water balls and water-related attacks. She can also create a "Water Wall", defending herself with a wall made of water. Most of her attacks are higher-leveled than Cinnamon's. History Spring Liana first went to the Fairiex college for fairies in the second episode. She said "I'm new here", but in the Bulgarian version she said "Бил съм тук преди една година" which means "I've been here a year ago". She met Diamond and the others. Entering Fairiex College Later in the final episode, she and The Gems celebrate by partying together. Headmistress Ara was proud of The Gems and she told them they can accomplish anything if they believe. Summer She met and the other Gems met Cinnamon and they became friends. Diamond tried to make Cinnamon and Liana friends, but instead they keep arguing until they stopped in the ending. In the finale, she and The Gems defeated Senkhara. They all said they can't do it without Cinnamon. Diamond said that it was great to earn Harmony, and The Gems later agreed. Autumn The Gems were celebrating their final year at Fairiex. Soon, Headmistress Ara told them that there's a mission, and only they can accomplish. Diamond said that they can do it, and they all later agreed. They then earned Sirenix and Dark Sirenix. Later in the season finale, she and The Gems have defeated their villain. Cinnamon met a handsome boy named Roy and they became a couple. Diamond was happy for herself and The Gems, and then later blushed when Dean told her she was awesome, but she still hated him. Winter The Gems went to Earth to find a fairy named Jewel. They searched for her. After they found her, they must earn a new transformation, Heartix and Linix. Later in the final, they've defeated The Wizards of The Black Circle. Jewel was happy that she earned her Heartix, but did not achieve Linix yet. It was revealed that she earned it in the movie. Movie The Gems have to defeat Senkhara, The Ancestral Witches and The Wizards of the Black Circle. When they were fighting, the Ancestral Witches chanted a spell and there was a dark curse. The Gems became fairy tale characters. Liana and Cinnamon who still know who they are went to find the other Gems, and later convinced them about the dark curse. In the end, The Gems broke the curse and defeated their enemies. Mid-Spring The Gems have to find the last fairy on Earth, Nina. They also have to battle a new enemy, Ammut. As they try to earn Elemental Gems, they will find lots of tasks that they have to pass. Later in the finale, Nina earned her Elemental Gems. They all then defeated Ammut and started a new life and get jobs. Mid-Summer She and The Gems met Iris and they set to go on the adventure in Egypt. Liana was seen to be quite worried about Diamond, since she and the others still think she's amnesia. Right after Diamond sings ''Freak the Freak Out'', Liana, due to Diamond's surprise, treats her like a best friend. Transformations Basic Liana's Basic outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies viewed in the show, as it covers most of her. The outfit is mainly a full body suit of a sparkling blue color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and purple knee-high boots. She wears a blue helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. On a few occasions, her helmet has been shown to have a transparent covering for her face. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares and circles on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by water considering they cannot flutter. Harmony Liana's Harmony outfit, in extreme contrast to that of her Basic outfit, is considerably more "revealing". Primarily blue in color, Liana's outfit also consists offlattering light blue translucent above-the-elbow gloves that are decorated with various blue colored jewels and orchid, light yellow and blue, ample butterfly-styled wings, now instead of a glider, with violet bejeweled outlining. Her wings have spurs/tails with spiral tips. Her hind wings are seldom apparent in the show. She wears an orchid tube top with orchid shorts. On top of the tube top, there are two light blue petal-shaped ornaments connected to several more petal-shaped ornaments on the sides of her shorts. She is the only one of the Gems girls, besides Diamond, it seems not to have her hair styled in curled bunches and ponytails; while it has not grown in extreme length like the other Gems girls, it does lengthen at least a few inches in the back, below her neck, like a flowing fountain, earning her a sassy, tapered and sophisticated look and style. She has also discarded her powder blue colored boots and dons strappy green barefoot sandals with blue jewels, and wears (instead of a tiara as the other Gems girls do, except for Diamond) what appears to be a lily-shaped, soft green colored barrette clip placed upon the left side of her head. Sirenix Liana's Sirenix consists of a tube top with one strap on the right side of her body which are light blue and light green borders with some frills on the opposite side of the strap. Her hair is longer than in her casual outfit and she has a shell crown. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light blue with light green borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light purple and has light purple lining. Her wings are mainly purple with the top part light green and they have jewel that are connected which are fuchsia and blue. Her bottom wing border is also light green. Her shoes are light blue heels similar to Harmony, but with light green and lilac straps. Dark Sirenix Her Dark Sirenix consists of a tube top with one strap on the right side of her body which are light gray and black borders with some frills on the opposite side of the strap. Her hair is longer than in her casual outfit and she has a shell crown, it is also changed into the color magenta. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also black with light green borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light purple and has light purple lining. Her wings are mainly purple with the top part light green and they have jewel that are connected which are fuchsia and purple. Her bottom wing border is also light green. Her shoes are light purple heels similar to Harmony, but with light green and lilac straps. Heartix/Power of Heart Her Heartix consists of a blue top with a green strap down the middle of it. She has a green colored leaf skirt. It also has green high heeled shoes with straps that lead up her legs to a purple flower. Linix Her Linix outfit is vaguely reminiscent of her old Basic outfit; a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sorts with peach extensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves like stripes, the top half being sky blue while the bottom in more blue and shaped like hot pants with a neon green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, blue-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, fingerless violet biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee blue stockings, and a pair of indigo and white lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with lilac-white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings. Her hair tapers to a point, giving her a sophisticated look, similar to Harmony, and she now wears pale blue eye shadow. She does not seem to really have hind wings in this form, just purple frames of would-be wings. Elemental Gems Her Elemental Gems consists of a mermaid skin blue tank top, a matching translucent miniskirt over sea green leggings with purple ribbons tied around it and blue high heeled ankle boots. Her hair becomes dark orchid with blonde streaks. There is also a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell shaped wings are lavender with a sea green border. Waterix Liana wears a royal blue top with white sleeve. She has navy mini-skirt. Liana wears yellow leggings with black barefoot sandals. Transformation Gallery Coming soon.. Voice Actresses Movie Portrayers She was portrayed by Britney Spears in the movie. Trivia * She was inspired by Demi Lovato. * Her name refers to a woody climbing plant that hangs from trees in tropical rain forests. * Liana loves technology more than fashion. * She dislikes the TV show Doctor Who and likes the show I''Carly''. * Liana hates girly girls, but it is unknown how her best friend is Emerald. * She likes the movie Alice in Wonderland. * She is in charge of the website (in the series). * She is the only The Gems member who has two "A" alphabet in her name. * She is the most naive of all the girls. * Liana is called "Lia" by her friends. * Liana is the only character who is liked by all fans. * Liana is the oldest member of The Gems in the Bulgarian dub, being a year older than the others. * Her motto is "My fashion style is technical!". References Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Liana Category:The Gems